


New Year, Same Us

by edgarallanrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, New Years, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smooching, Year 4 (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “I dunno, Bits. Resolutions are a personal thing. I guess.”“You guess?”“I’ve never made one.”“Really?” Bitty pulled away to look Jack in the eye, hand to his chest. “Mr. Jack ‘Be Better’ Zimmermann has never made a new year’s resolution?”
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	New Year, Same Us

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, apologies for any typos. Originally posted on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/190078473216/new-year-same-us). Happy 2020!

Jack turned around to lock the front door of his apartment behind him. The weight of his gym bag was heavy on his shoulder as he hung his keys up on the hook beside the door.

There was music playing in the kitchen.

Jack smiled to himself. There was always music playing when Bitty was home, and the air always smelled like something delicious. Bitty was what made Providence feel like home.

Jack inhaled deeply, but before he could get too lost in sentimentalities about Eric Richard Bittle, he noticed something strange.

He sniffed again.

Jack’s nose, and palate, had become increasingly advanced since meeting Bitty. Long gone were the days where most meals consisted of flavorless protein shakes, siracha, and chicken tenders. There had even been times when Jack could identify each different fruit that Bitty used in his pies from smell alone.

But that day, it was something new. It was still a pie, Jack was pretty sure, the unmistakable buttery scent of crust still present. But there was a different spice, or an herb, and…meat?

“Jack, honey?” Bitty called from around the corner. “You home?”

“Yeah,” Jack said, setting his bag down and entering the kitchen.

Bitty was bent over, reaching into the oven to remove the pie, his red shorts riding up the back of his thighs.

Yeah, Jack really liked it when Bitty was home.

“I thought I heard the door but then I didn’t see you come in.”

“Oh. Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“In the doorway?”

“It was the smell. I couldn’t tell what you were baking.”

“Well, sweetheart, that is because,” Bitty dramatically removed an oven mitt and waved it over the pie dish, “I am trying out new recipes for the new year!”

“What’s wrong with your old recipes?”

“Nothing’s wrong with them, silly.” Bitty rolled his eyes, walking past Jack and intentionally hip checking him on the way to get his phone from across the kitchen. “But my resolution is to conquer my fear of savory bakes.”

“You make savory food all the time,” Jack said. “You made chicken alfredo just last night.”

“That’s different, honey.” Bitty pulled up the camera on his phone, centering the image to take a picture of his pie. “A child can make chicken alfredo.”

“I can’t make chicken alfredo.”

“Jack.”

“Not without your help, anyway.”

“ _Jack_.” Bitty laughed, putting his phone down. “All I’m saying is that it’s an insecurity of mine, and I want to get over it! That’s all.”

“That’s fine. It’s good to have goals. I’ve just never tasted anything of yours that isn’t amazing.”

“Flatterer.”

“It’s true.”

Jack pulled Bitty in by the waist, and Bitty wrapped his arms around his middle while Jack kissed the cowlick on top of his head. Bitty’s hair had grown longer, the strands tickling his nose. Long to the point where gold curls tucked around the backs of his ears.

“What do you think my resolution should be, then?” Bitty asked, resting his cheek against Jack’s chest. “Since my food is already so perfect?”

“To come to Providence more.”

“Would that I could, honey.”

“I know.” Jack kissed him again. “I dunno, Bits. Resolutions are a personal thing. I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I’ve never made one.”

“Really?” Bitty pulled away to look Jack in the eye, hand to his chest. “Mr. Jack ‘Be Better’ Zimmermann has never made a new year’s resolution?”

“I’m always setting goals for myself year-round,” Jack shrugged. “January isn’t any different.”

“Well, if you had to make one, what would it be?”

Jack thought seriously for a moment. He rubbed his hand up and down Bitty’s back, his Zimmermann Falcs shirsey soft and worn from all the washes it’d been through. Bitty smiled up at him, expectantly.

Jack leaned down to capture his lips, Bitty meeting him in the middle. And this, _this_ , never got old. No matter how many months and years went by, kissing Bitty was always just as much a revelation as it had been the very first time.

Jack pulled away, brushing a thumb across Bitty’s temple. Bitty caught his bottom lip between his teeth as he raised his head to look at Jack.

“My resolution is to kiss you more,” Jack said decisively.

“Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty laughed, “I’m serious!”

“So am I.”

Jack made good on his promise and kissed Bitty again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one for you guys, as a thank you for following/supporting my work in the past year or years! Writing and sharing with y'all is one of the things in my life that consistently brings me joy and I want you to know how much I appreciate every read, kudos, and kind word I've received <3 Here's to creating more in 2020! Thank you <333
> 
> You can find me here, on Ao3, on [tumblr](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/), and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Edgarallanrose1)!


End file.
